<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sad nights &amp; lonely thoughts by sootcharlie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547415">sad nights &amp; lonely thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootcharlie/pseuds/sootcharlie'>sootcharlie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>soothouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, and the sootboys give him one, please we need more soothouse fics in here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootcharlie/pseuds/sootcharlie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David wakes up to the sound of crying, so he does what any reasonable person does. He tries his best to help. Oh yeah, and Charlie's there to help too!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Soot &amp; Charlie Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; Charlie Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; David Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sad nights &amp; lonely thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wilbur centric soothouse angst supplier here<br/>there are very little soothouse fics so i do my best to provide</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around 2 in the morning when David woke up, and he was confused to say the least. He wasn't fully sure why he woke up in the first place, seeing as the man had been getting a fine amount of sleep that night, and he wasn't ill at all, maybe-</p><p>Oh, <em>oh</em>. There was a faint sound in the room next to him, and that must be what woke him up. The more he listened in though, the more he could actually hear what the sound in question was. Someone was crying, and there were only two other people in the house at the time.</p><p>Wilbur and Charlie.</p><p>He let out a slight huff as he got out of bed, pushing his blankets back and let out a quiet <em>"fuck" </em>when the floorboards creaked just that bit too loud. </p><p>David slowly made his way to the living room first, where Charlie was sleeping. The taller male was still passed out on the couch, arm hanging off of the sofa. </p><p>If the blue-texted man was still asleep, then..</p><p>A loud thump and a spur of quiet swearing from Wilbur's room alerted him, and apparently also Charlie who rubbed at his eyes, squinting at David's form in the middle of the room.</p><p>"D'vid? What.... What's up?" He asked, confusion lacing his tone.</p><p>"Woke up to crying, and I thought it was you, so I checked up on you, but..." David quietly spoke whilst motioning to the only occupied room behind them, and the other nodded in understanding.</p><p>"So.. Wil's crying then." He said, recognition in his eyes as he slowly got off of the couch. The green-texted man nodded in response. This wasn't a common happening, which as the most worrying part for them. The duo quietly made their way over to the room of the guitarist, hearing soft sobs and hiccups that were very poorly being muffled by the other.</p><p>David pushed open the door, and all of the sounds stopped.</p><p>Wilbur was sitting on his bed, curled up in on himself, eyes wide as he stared at the silhouettes of Charlie and David in the doorway.</p><p>"Hey Wil.. You uh, you good there?" David softly asked, looking at how absolutely wrecked the tallest looked. Eyes glossed over with tears, bags under his eyes that were a very deep purple in contrast to the rest of his skin, already usually messy hair even more messy, appearing to have been tugged at harshly.</p><p>"Yeah, no, everything's fine. You- you can go back to bed now." </p><p>David only walked more into the room, propping down next to the tallest, Charlie coming over as well. </p><p>"Nope. We're not gonna do that. Not when you were just bawling your eyes out."</p><p>Charlie sighed as he fully took in the appearance of his friend. He wasn't going to say it out loud of course, but the other looked like total shit. </p><p>"When was the last time you slept..?" The blue-texted man asked softly, putting a hand in Wilbur's hair. He frowned when the man practically crumpled and curled against Charlie's side with another muffled sob.</p><p>A shaky breath. "T..two days ago?" </p><p>David looked at Charlie with widened eyes. <em>What the fuck.</em></p><p>"You need some kind of sleep.." David said, slightly saddened as he also leaned more into his friend, wrapping his arm around the guitarist's waist. "Come on, you can sleep now. You won't be hurt."</p><p>Wilbur, with what little space he had due to being crumpled into Charlie's side and also having an arm wrapped around him by David, just shook his head. "Nightmares."</p><p>The blue-shirted man began lightly petting the hair of the other.</p><p>"What about?" The green-texted man curled ever so closer to him.</p><p>"..You guys leaving me. I- I was so alone. I was the only one running the channel, David tried calling me but I didn't answer because I- I was so fucking scared, and just-" He broke out into more sobs, tightly gripping onto his arms. David moved his hand from Wilbur's waist to hug him, in turn also pulling Charlie in.  </p><p>The tallest sobbed into the chest of his friend while the other held him up for stability. </p><p>They were going to be okay.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>